Forgive and Forget Almost
by snickerdoodle131515
Summary: Friendships are forever for the Marauders. But what happens when that trust is swayed? And will this experience make the bond stronger? Chapter One is up!


~*~Forgive and Forget- Almost~*~ By snickerdoodle131515 Summary: Four unbreakable friendships face hard times, yet the bond becomes stronger as one-member shoulders his faults and sets everything right again. A Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs fanfic! Disclaimer: I did not create the world of Harry Potter. They are the soul creation of Joanne Kathleen Rowling, and property of Time Warner Studios.  
  
Chapter One: A Unexpected Visitor  
  
A lanky skinny boy of about sixteen turned over in bed. It was ten o' clock in the morning, and he was still fast asleep. His untidy black hair was just visible over the mountain of blankets smothering him, despite the warm July morning. The boy was slightly sweating from being so overheated, yet he still slept. That is, until his mother had her say in it.  
"JAMES POTTER, GET YOUR LAZY RUMP OUT OF BED!" She bellowed from the bottom of the staircase. James groaned, and lifted his damp face of the pillow, using it to cover his ears.  
"Five more minutes, mum!" he grumbled back.  
"NOW!" she screeched.  
James was already snoring again.  
A furious Mrs. Potter stomped down the hallway to the oak wood of her son's door, and tapped sharply on it. "Up!" she commanded, before stalking back downstairs.  
James slumped over the side of his bed, entangled in bed sheets. James head hit the floor with a loud thump, and his legs slipped off the bed, still entangled in countless sheets. James blearily opened his eyes, he was not wearing his glasses and the room appeared fuzzy. James slowly stood and took a step towards his bedside table to retrieve his glasses, only to trip over his feet --which were tied together.  
James tumbled to the ground, and hit his head on the foot of his bed—the second blow in two days. Cursing, James peeled the blankets away from his thin legs, and swooned when a familiar and horrible feeling of nausea overcame him.  
James was wearing only boxers and a white T-shirt that was stuck to his back. He removed the shirt and pulled on a pair of navy blue robes. The room came into sharp focus as he inserted his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. He pointlessly combed his hair, which sprang back up. Knowing it was completely pointless to tame, he ran a hand over the back of his hair, giving it a windswept look.  
James descended the stairs, and the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast greeted him. Taking his seat at the table, he immediately began to pile his plate with food.  
"You got an owl," said his father, a mirror image of James. He indicated toward two letters lying unread on the table.  
James eagerly pulled the letters toward him. These had to be from his best friends—Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. But there were only two letters. James had wrote yesterday inviting all three of his friends to spend the remainder of the summer holidays at his home. One of them hadn't replied yet.  
James tore open the letter, and read Peter's untidy scrawl: Dear James, My mum said that I can go to your house! When do you want me to come? Are Sirius and Remus going? And... do you have any of those delicious chocoballs your mum makes?  
  
Peter  
  
James laughed, and stuffed the letter back into the envelope. He turned to the second letter. Dear James, I can go, but there's still the issue of... you know. I'll have to go home sometimes. Please send an owl back telling me when to come. Remus  
  
James frowned. Where was Sirius' letter? He was usually the first one to respond, and always eager to get away from his awful home. James stared gloomily out of the window, and heard a loud thud at the door.  
Glancing at his parents who were gazing at the door in a bemused way, he hurried to answer it. He yanked the door open, and a large black creature, which had been in the process of ramming into the door, flew right past and skidded to a halt inches from the nearest wall. Grinning from ear to ear, James closed the door behind him.  
"Hello, Sirius." Said James happily.  
The dog wagged it's tail once, and sat still. James frowned. His parents rushed into the room, and his parents gasped at the sight of the dog.  
James had to think of a story, and quick. He was in no hurry to divulge Remus' secret of being a werewolf and how they had all become illegal Animagus last year. "Just a stray," said James quickly, as the dog gave him an offended look. "I'll take him outside."  
Grabbing the dog by the scruff of the neck, wincing as the lab yelped, he slammed the front door behind him. "What's up?"  
The dog transformed with a popping sound, into a young boy of sixteen. The boy was extremely handsome, with sleek black hair and pale eyes. He was looking slightly put out, which was unusual for the energetic young man. He was also rubbing his neck where James had been dragging him. "James," said Sirius seriously. "That hurt you know? I can walk by myself, you know."  
"Dogs aren't that well behaved, Sirius." Said James matter- of -factly.  
Sirius frowned, and retrieved a letter from his pocket. James recognized it as the one he had sent to Grimmauld Place yesterday.  
"I guess I should have replied," said Sirius thoughtfully. "But there wasn't time."  
"What do you mean?" said James quickly.  
"I've run away." Said Sirius stiffly. "I got into another fight with my dear old mum. She said all the usually stuff, how I didn't amount to half of Regulus, and I've betrayed my family by being such a proud Gryffindor and Muggle-born lover. She said I'm a blood traitor to be around people like Remus and Peter--" James scowled deeply at this. Remus and Peter were half-bloods. Many Pureblood families, and everyone except Sirius and his cousin Andromeda in the Black family believed that these people had no right to live, let alone study magic.  
James interrupted Sirius apologetically, and asked, "Does she know about Remus?"  
"Yes," said Sirius darkly, taking a seat next to James on the porch.  
  
"Someone from the Ministry told my father, and now my mum has forbidden me to even talk to Remus. Then she went off about the other company I keep. She said that your family were blood traitors, for having so many half- blood friends." Sirius looked at James sympathetically, telling him that he didn't believe this in the slightest. James family were also Purebloods, but didn't have the same beliefs as the Black family.  
"And then," Sirius smiled bitterly. "My mother said that I need to something right in my life. She said I need to have a son to carry on the Black family name, my heir. She attempted to find me a wife."  
James' mouth dropped open. "What?"  
"Yep," said Sirius. "Some Pureblood witch from a rich family. I've met her once. She's not the prettiest girl, very plain. And she is obsessed with Purebloods and is ignorant, prissy, and bossy, not to mention high- matainance."  
"And then, I said I'd had enough. I left, and I could hear her scream, ' He's no son of mine!' And I bet she blasted my name off the tapestry. What a shame." He finished sarcastically.  
James put an arm around Sirius' shoulders. "You can stay here as long as you want."  
Sirius grinned for the first time since he had come. "Really? You mean it?"  
"Of course!" James cried. "My parents wouldn't mind at all! You could be like—the second son they always wanted but chose not to have after they had me."  
Sirius laughed, and together, they entered the house.  
Mrs. Potter gasped, and clapped her hands together in delight. " Sirius! When did you get here?"  
Sirius shrugged. "Just now."  
"Where's the dog?" asked James' father curiously.  
  
"He's somewhere around here," said James grinning. Sirius smiled weakly back at him. His mother and father looked bemused, and went to make sure that Sirius and James hadn't sent the dog to dig up the flower garden as some sort of prank.  
Sirius leaned across the table. "Oh, James—I'm really sorry—but everything's different when you're a dog. Sorry about your flower garden."  
  
Sorry for the shortness! Read below! ~*~A/N: I hope you liked! Once again, I know this was a short chapter, but I promise that the rest will be longer! This story will go through the Marauder's sixth year at Hogwarts. And I will not put up another chapter until I get at least 10 reviews. So, please review and you can read the next chapter: Which is not yet named. ~*~ 


End file.
